


Walking on Water

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Struggles, Fluff, Frank just wants what’s best for Mary, Sassy Frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: There’s something quaint about the small Florida town. It’s peaceful, it’s “everyone-knows-everyone”, it's cozy. But there’s something about Peyton’s neighbor that is off. A beautiful little girl inside, but there’s more than that. And when she discovers her neighbor’s secret, it’s possible she’s fallen too deep to stop what’s coming.It may be too late to stop her heart. And it’s definitely too late to save them.Set during the events of Gifted, but with slight changes.





	1. Chapter One

I sigh as I unload the last box from my small truck, pretending not to see the man watching from his window. Though I’ve been here at least a week, I have never seen my neighbors except through the window- and if I look, the curtain is closed. I have seen a cat though, and I know there’s a beautiful blonde girl inside, her eyes wiser than any I’ve ever seen and a bit sad.

I shake out of the thoughts and struggle with the last box- a heavy one that I really don’t want to break, but it’s not looking so good. It starts to slip-

Large hands suddenly grab the bottom, and I gasp a bit and look up right into beautiful yet stormy blue eyes. “Let me,” He says quietly, not showing much emotion as he leads the way to my front door.

I snap out of it and speed up a bit. “Um- Thank you. Who are you?”

He glances at me, almost debating before he finally speaks. “Frank,” He nods to that quiet house next door. “I’m your neighbor.”

I bite my lips, getting the subtle hint to not ask questions. “Peyton,” I open the door, seeing my messy house still full of boxes. “Just um… I guess set it on the table…” I move some boxes to the floor, carefully watching him. He’s not dangerous, that much I can tell, but he definitely has secrets- something I understand.

“How much do you have left?” Frank asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I sigh. “Um… Only a couple more boxes. The real work is getting my junk setup.” I look around, dreading it. “But it could be worse.” I glance at him. “That little girl… is she your daughter? Where’s her mother?”

Frank tenses, and I instantly know it’s a mistake. “Maybe you should learn to mind your own business,” He says coldly, and I flinch as he shuts the door hard.

…

I sigh and shut the truck door, pausing before feeling eyes on me. A turn shows the beautiful little girl, and she smiles and waves excitedly. I can’t help but smile back, lifting a hand before Frank appears and eyes me before they both leave. I frown and shake my head, moving to grab my bag before their door opens and the little girl runs out. “Hi!”

I blink and turn, off guard but smiling. “Hi!”

Frank walks slower, watching us, but I can tell he’s being cautious. “Frank says you’re our new neighbor, but I knew that.” She smiles at me. “My name’s Mary,”

I smile, noticing how she uses his name but not saying anything. “Nice to meet you. I’m Peyton.”

She smiles. “I like your name. We a cat too- Fred has one eye, he’s awesome.”

I smile. “I love his name. I’ve seen him in the window, he’s adorable.”

Mary beams as Frank rests a large hand on her shoulder. “Come on, she probably has things to do.”

“Awww,” Mary pouts, disappointed.

I smile a bit. “That’s ok. Maybe sometime you can come meet my dog, Dodger.”

She lights up. “I’d love to!”

I smile, biting my lips before looking at Frank. “Only if it’s ok with Frank, of course.”

Frank relaxes slightly, nodding. “Deal. But you have to make sure you have your homework done.”

She sighs. “Fine. I’ll see you later!” She waves before going back to the house.

I glance at him. “She’s beautiful.”

He smiles a little. “Thanks. She looks like her mom.”

I smile a bit, unsure. “I’m sure you’re proud.”

He nods. “She’s a good kid.” He nods to me. “I’ll bring Mary over sometime. If that’s ok.”

I nod. “As long as you aren’t uncomfortable.”

He hums. “That’s not my decision. It makes Mary happy.” He shifts a bit closer. “But I don’t know you. And neither does Mary. So I’ll bring her over, but until then… Stay away from her.”

I flinch. “I’m not going to hurt her. Believe me, between the two of you she’s actually a decent person. But don’t talk to me as if you know something I don’t.” I glance at my house, hearing Dodger bark. “Just be careful. I know she means a lot to you, but that doesn’t mean you have to be a jerk.” I turn and walk away, feeling his eyes on my back as I shut the door.


	2. Chapter Two

Though I didn’t actively seek Mary out, I did see her pretty often. Any time she saw me, she’d wave and then come out to talk to me. I never went in their house, or her in mine, and it seemed to help Frank slowly start to relax. I finally see him approach me, and I tense, unsure if this is going to be a fight or not.

“You haven’t been listening,” He says neutrally, watching Mary go back in the house.

I sigh, but I sense no harshness in his voice. “No, she sought me out. I couldn’t just ignore her.”

He nods slowly. “Well, you haven’t hurt her. She talks about you all the time.” He turns to the house again. “This dog… How big?”

I bite my lips. “Pretty big, but he’s a sweetheart. He doesn’t jump or bite or anything.”

He nods. “When can you today?”

I shrug. “Any time. I’m already finished working today.”

He nods. “I’ll get Mary then.” He studies me for a long moment before disappearing, and I release a breath as I go inside, making sure it’s at least presentable before they knock on the door.

I open up, Dodger shut in my room. “Hey. Come on in, I put him up so he wouldn’t scare you.” I get Mary sat down before opening the door, my sweet boy running with tail wagging right up to her and only climbing on the couch enough to give Mary kisses, making her giggle.

Frank smiles, watching her snuggle him. “What’s his name?”

I smile. “Dodger. He’s a rescue,” I call him over, and he runs, bouncing and barking happily as his tail wags. “He just likes to play and cuddle.” I crouch down, snuggling and watching him go bring Mary his favorite toy.

Frank nods. “He’s a good boy,” He watches me before settling on the couch. “I’m… sorry about when we first met. Mary is everything to me- I won’t let anything happen to her.”

I nod slowly, sitting at the table. “It’s ok. I understand,” I rub my arms a bit, not going into it much. “What do you do?”

He hums, seeing Mary play. “I work on boats on the dock.”

I nod. “That sounds fun. Always being on the water…”

He smiles a bit. “It is. What about you? I don’t see you outside much.”

I sigh. “I work at Ferg’s, at the bar.”

Frank tilts his head. “Really? I go on Friday’s.”

I nod. “Yeah, I’ve seen you a little… I’ve been training, so I haven’t been there at night yet. This is my first week working nights.”

He nods. “It’s usually not too bad.”

I smile a little. “Hopefully not. What about Mary?”

He watches her again. “She stays with the landlord, Roberta.”

I nod, mind wandering to my first night here. “I remember. She’s really nice.”

He hums. “She’s helped me raise Mary.”

That surprises me, but I know I can’t push. Not unless I want to lose the progress. “That’s nice of her.”

Frank smirks. “She’s nosy, but her heart is in the right place.” He watches me. “Mary’s been homeschooled her entire life. That’s why she usually stays in the house or with me.”

I nod. “Nothing wrong with that.” I play with my shorts. “Sometimes public school isn’t worth it.”

He nods. “I’m putting her in this year. She has no social skills.”

I smile, watching her snuggle Dodger. “Well, she’s an amazing little girl.”

He hums, just watching her play before she runs up to him, climbing on his lap. “Frank, do you like dogs?”

He rests a hand on her back. “I do,”

She smiles. “So can we get a dog?”

“No,” He says instantly. “We have a cat already.”

She frowns. “Frank…”

“How about you come play with Dodger sometimes?” I offer, glancing at Frank. “Then you can spend time with him and not have to get another pet.”

Mary turns to Frank, eyes pleading, and he sighs. “You can spend time with Dodger. But only when Peyton says so, ok?”

She beams. “Deal!” She runs back to Dodger, playing with him.

He sighs. “She just loves animals…”

I smile. “That’s definitely not a bad thing.”

He smiles a bit, watching her. “No, but she’s been talking about rescuing more animals. She forgets we don’t have the space.”

I giggle. “It’s good that she’s so innocent though. Sometimes kids lose that too early.” My mind wanders, but again I don’t say anything.

He studies me. “She’s… Not as innocent as others. But she has a solid head on her shoulders,” He watches her again. “She should keep that.”

I watch Mary, seeing her tugging with him. “I have a feeling she will.”

He sighs. “We’ll see,” He shifts, leaning more forward and hands clasped. “School is next week. And I don’t know what will happen when Roberta realizes I’m serious.”

I frown. “Why wouldn’t Roberta want to send her to school?”

He straightens. “None of your business,” He focuses on Mary, and I sigh a bit, focusing on her and knowing that whatever it is he’s hiding, it has to do with Mary.


	3. Chapter Three

Frank and I started getting into a routine. Fridays I’d see him at Ferg’s. Typically it ends with him bringing a woman home, meeting my eyes before he walks away with her. **  
**

I knew she’d be sent home in the morning before Mary came back.

On the other nights after homework or dinner, Mary would come play with Dodger. Sometimes we’d meet at the beach and watch Mary and Dodger run around in the sand while we sat on an old blanket, watching the water.

By the time a month has passed, we know each other enough to be more than strangers despite him not trusting me and not telling him my past. I know what drinks he likes and that he can’t cook worth shit; he knows what I like to eat and how much I love of the ocean. Mary seems to know he’s scared, but it’s like she understands the reasons. It makes me uneasy that she’s so comfortable with being alone.

Pulling into my driveway after a quick trip to the store, I smile as I see Mary on her porch with Roberta, remembering it’s Friday but for once having a night off. “Hey!” I hug her, seeing Roberta make her way over.

“Roberta and I wanted to know if you’d join our sleepover?” She asks hopefully playing with the bottom of her shirt. “Dodger can come too, it’ll be lots of fun!” She turns those big blues on me, and I know that I couldn’t resist even if I wanted to.

I smile gently. “Let me get my groceries put away and I’ll be right over.” When she runs off I turn to Roberta. “Are you sure it’s ok? I’d hate to impose…”

She waves it off. “Honey, that baby loves you. That’s more than I could ask.” She smiles, but I can see the curiosity in her eyes. “Haven’t seen you since you moved in,” She says, studying me. “What’ve you been up to?”

I smile shyly, remembering when Frank said she was nosy. “Working a lot. Frank and I are still… we aren’t really friends, but it’s better, and I have Mary to play with Dodger and keep me company most nights.”

Roberta purses her lips, not looking pleased. “Yeah, he’s not always the brightest. He’s worried ‘bout everything, especially when it involves Mary. Don’t let him get to you. You keep being here for that little girl, you hear me?”

I smile, seeing how much Frank and Mary mean to her. “You couldn’t keep me away,”

…

To my surprise, Mary isn’t as fond of Disney as most girls her age. She prefers those older movies, like Shark Boy and Lava Girl and Stuart Little. She especially likes to talk about how it’s possible for Stuart to do everything in the movie, even debating getting Fred a car (though Roberta shuts that down pretty quickly). We watch a couple movies and eat Roberta’s delicious cooking before Mary turns on the radio. I laugh and dance as we all sing off beat, goofing off and having fun together even when we don’t know the words. Even Dodger gets into it, howling with us and wagging his fluffy tail from where he lies on the floor, his lion at his side. We dance for hours, sometimes stopping to play card games and the few board games Roberta has.

Eventually I have to step away and get a glass of water, tired and worn from a night of excitement. Through the kitchen window I see Frank and a woman kissing passionately, grabbing at each other as they make their way inside his house. I quickly turn away, cheeks still feeling warm.

It’s none of my business what he does- he’s a grown man. He can make his own decisions, even if they’re dumb ones about women who don’t always know what he wants. Besides, we don’t even get along. What do I care that he’s kissing a beautiful woman when Mary isn’t there to see? It’s not like Mary can get attached or hurt when she isn’t there to see or hear… that.

I swallow hard and shut the curtain, forcing myself to forget and knowing it’s just the earlier excitement getting me worked up over nothing.

But just because I don’t care doesn’t mean I want to watch.


	4. Chapter Four

“Come on!” Mary laughs, running until her feet hit the water on the sand. “Come stand with me!” Beside her Dodger barks, bouncing and tail wagging a mile a minute as he runs around with his best friend. I can’t help but smile, moving up with her and holding her hand as she squeals, water cold as it splashes against her legs. “Come on, Frank!” **  
**

Frank watches, sitting on a chair under the umbrella and watching from behind those aviators. “Maybe in a little bit.” He watches Fred pawing at the sand. “Besides, we don’t want to leave Fred all alone.”

I bite my lips. I haven’t really spoken to him since I saw him with that woman, and I know he doesn’t seem to mind. “I can watch Fred. You go play with her.” I move to the chair, wanting them to have some time together.

He nods, moving and playing with her on the beach as I relax in the chair, burying my feet in the sand and watching the waves. When I was younger, the beach was just a place I always dreamed of visiting; now it’s a regular part of my life, and I love it.

“Peyton?”

I blink and look up, seeing Frank staring at me from behind those glasses. “Sorry,” I get up, letting him have the seat back, but he gently stops me.

“You’re fine. You just… Looked lost for a second. Thought I’d make sure you’re ok.”

I relax a fraction, not missing that he seems a bit uncomfortable. “Yeah, I’m ok. Thanks for asking.”

He nods, still uneasy. “You were with Mary on Friday night?” I tense, and he adds, “She was excited you agreed to spend the night with her and Roberta.”

I nod, biting my lips. “Yeah, they came over and asked if I’d hang out with them.” I shift a bit. “Roberta’s nice. She asked where I’ve been.”

Frank sighs. “Like I said, she’s nosy, but she means well.” He shifts a bit, watching Mary and Dodger run around. “When… We moved here, Roberta helped me a lot with Mary. She knew more about babies than I did.”

I tilt my head, confused. “I… Thought she was your daughter?” I always wondered why she called him by his name, but then again I know how many people have started doing that.

Frank keeps his eyes on Mary. “She’s my niece.”

I nod, understanding. “She’s lucky to have you then.” I want to ask, to know what happened to her parents and why Frank not only took her, but apparently moved here after. I want to know why he’s so scared of people knowing them, why he doesn’t let anyone get too close. But I know it would be a mistake.

He smiles a bit, watching her laugh and wrap her arms around Dodger to give him a big hug. “I’m the lucky one.” He nods to me. “What about you, any nieces or nephews?”

I tense. “No. Just my father.” I kick at the sand a bit, not wanting to go into it.

Frank notices. “Why did you move here, Peyton?”

I bristle. “None of your business.” I get up and move to Mary, needing to keep my mind off of it and wanting to play with her. I feel Frank’s eyes on me, but I refuse to look at him, spending time with her until the sun starts to set.

“I start school tomorrow,” Mary sighs, not seeming happy about it.

I tilt my head. “You don’t want to go to school?”

She sighs. “I want to stay home with Frank and Roberta. And you. I don’t want to go to some boring public school with boring kids who don’t know anything.”

I blink, not quite sure what to say to that. “Well, everyone’s trying to learn. It will be fun, you can make some friends.”

“I  _have_ friends,” She sighs. “I have Roberta and you and Fred and Dodger. I’m good.”

“Mary,” Frank sighs, seeming tired of the conversation. “We’ve talked about this. You need to go, you have no social skills.”

“Even Roberta said it was a mistake,” She huffs, still annoyed.

Frank sighs. “Roberta isn’t the boss, I am. You’re going to school.”

She pouts, snuggling close, and I hold her and rub her back. “Hey, this way you can get out of the house and make friends. That’s always good, right?”

Mary sighs. “I guess…”

I kiss her hair. “Let’s rinse our feet off before we go home, ok?”

Frank rises, cleaning up. “We have to clean the sand off before we get in the house, and I know Peyton is going to do the same.”

Mary turns to me. “Can we come again tomorrow?”

I stroke her hair. “As long as it’s ok with Frank,” I watch him load the car, and I sigh, mind wandering as I get Dodger rinsed off. There’s something going on, something even Roberta knows, and knowing that only makes me more anxious about what’s really going on.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of death/suicide, angst, hints at future angst

I pull into my driveway, seeing Frank sitting on the porch steps and Mary rushing towards me. I hop out and give her a hug. “Hey, how was the first day?” **  
**

“I screwed up,” She sighs. “I already apologized to Frank.” I frown, and she presses on. “I told the principal to call Frank to take me home.”

“No, you yelled at the teacher  _and_ principal to ‘Get you out of there’,” He sighs, rubbing his eyes. “We’ve discussed this ad nosium. You have to go to school, be with kids your own age.”

“But they’re boring,” She whines. “She was giving us basic math.  _Basic math_ , Frank.”

I frown, looking at him, but Frank doesn’t look away from his niece. “We’ve discussed this. Your mom would have wanted you to go here. She’d want you to live a normal life.”

She sighs. “Fine.” She turns to me hopefully. “Can I play with Dodger?”

I blink. “Yeah, one second.” I move to the door and let them in, Frank stopping me before I can go inside.  He nods to the porch steps, and I shut the door and settle beside him.

Frank sighs after a long moment. “Look, what Mary said… Don’t read into it too much. She likes to learn. She’s just… A normal kid.”

I bite my lips, unsure how to word it. “I… Don’t think you’re telling the truth. But whatever it is, it doesn’t change my feelings. I love Mary, she’s an amazing, sweet little girl.”

Frank swallows. “I’m not ready to share her. Not with anyone. You understand, don’t you? Not wanting to tell anyone who you are?”

I swallow, rubbing my arms. “… Yeah, I do.”

Frank studies me for a long moment. “I think Mary… I think we might have a problem. But she has to be here.”

I swallow, staring out in the yard and seeing Fred in their window. “For her mother?”

He swallows. “For  _her_. I know what will happen if we don’t. I can’t put her through that.” I watch him as he stands, moving inside, and I release a breath before following him.

…

I wipe down the bar, Frank sporting his beer as I work. A woman suddenly moves up to him, “Do you know who I am?” She demands, staring at him.

Frank turns. “Hey! Mary’s teacher…”

“Bonnie,” Frank nods, and she adds, “You lied to me.”

“Okay,” He nods, looking down. “Can you narrow it down?”

She straightens. “I’d like to know the truth about Mary… Your niece.”

I still and look up, seeing the look on Frank’s face as they move away from me. Before I can say anything my replacement for the night shows up, and I swallow and grab my things, walking to my car.

“Peyton.”

I jump, turning and staring at Frank. “Yes?”

Frank sighs. “I think Mary’s in trouble.”

I swallow. “Is she ok?”

Frank sighs. “We need to talk. At my place.”

…

I shut the door behind me, looking around at Frank’s small home. There’s a bin of Legos on the floor, a small TV, and small furniture. I can see Mary’s bed, and Frank sighs and settles on the couch. “Come here.”

I swallow and pad closer, settling beside him. “Is Mary ok?”

Frank sighs, running a hand over his face. “I’m sure you’ve noticed Mary isn’t normal?”

I swallow. “I wouldn’t say she isn’t normal… She’s just… Very intelligent.”

Frank laughs once humorlessly. “Yeah, you could say that.” He sighs and looks at his hands, leaning forward. “That was Mary’s teacher. She- She knows about Mary.”

I swallow. “What about Mary?” I ask softly.

Frank finally looks at me. “Mary is Gifted.”

I swallow. “So she’s a genius.”

He nods. “Just like her mother…” He sighs. “I was running ridiculously late for a date. Diane showed up with Mary- she never showed up unannounced. She never showed up with the baby.” He releases a breath, looking at the ground. “She said she wanted to talk…” He swallows. “She said she needed to talk. I told her I’d talk when I got back- I think I figured showing up late would ruin my chances of getting laid.” Frank runs a hand through his hair. “I cam home that night and Mary was on the couch… and found Diane on the bathroom floor.”

I release a breath, a hand cautiously touching his back. “Frank…”

“I mean, there’s no way I could’ve known… But I should have known. I should have known when she showed up.”

I swallow. “That’s not your fault, Frank. You couldn’t have known. You would have never left if you knew.”

Frank laughs once humorlessly. “But I did. I knew something was wrong when she showed up without warning. When she showed up with  _Mary_.” He looks up at me, eyes showing the pain. “Six and a half years later… Mary and I are still hanging out.” He sighs, shaking his head and looking at his feet. “Bonnie came over asking about Mary and Diane. She knew- She knew about Mary.”

I swallow. “What does that mean?”

He sighs. “Hopefully… Hopefully nothing. But I just- I don’t want Mary to live like DIane. Only a genius and never anything else.”

I bite my lips. “Anything you need… Let me know. Ok? I don’t want anything to happen to Mary… Or you.”

Frank swallows, resting a hand on my knee. “She loves you. You know that? You’re good to her… Exactly what she needs.”

I swallow. “Frank, you’re drunk…”

He shakes his head. “No, I’m not. I’m being honest.” He studies my face. “You must be exhausted… I’m sorry. I just- I can’t do this alone.”

I soften. “Don’t be.” I rise and head to the door, knowing he wants to be alone. “Frank… You asked why I moved here.” I shift, eyes on my feet. “I moved to escape my father.” I move and shut the door behind me, knowing that I will do whatever I can to keep Mary safe and praying Frank is wrong.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, but honestly I think I needed to really share the script. Since it’s set during the movie, I have hints to other scenes AND some additions with Peyton being there for some things. I hope this is ok and that I haven’t made this too boring…

I step out to let Dodger outside as I wait for Frank and Mary to get home from school. I frown and watch a taxi pull up, a woman in dress clothes making her way to the door and scowling as if she has a bad taste in her mouth. I frown, ushering Dodger inside, and I see Frank’s truck pull up, a long pause before they step outside. Frank meets my eyes, and I instantly know that this is what he’s so afraid of. I bite my lips and go inside, waiting until the taxi leaves before I go over to his house with Dodger.

Frank watches Mary and Dodger run in the yard, saying nothing for a long moment. “That was my mother.”

I tilt my head, watching him. “She wasn’t here just to see her granddaughter, was she.”

He shakes his head. “The principal- she found out about Mary. Offered to have her moved to a gifted school.” He sighs and rubs his eyes. “Diane- those schools just made it harder for her. I don’t want Mary in that kind of environment. She already knows she’s different.”

I nod, understanding. “And they called your mother?”

He sighs, rubbing his jaw. “Yeah. And I know it isn’t good.” He watches me. “Will you watch Mary? She wants to meet… I don’t want Mary to listen to all of that.”

I swallow and nod. “Of course I will. She’s always welcome at my house.”

He smiles slightly. “Thank you.” He watches Mary. “About what you said the other day…”

I swallow and dip my head, rubbing my arms. “My mother died when I was a baby. My father… Your mother reminds me of her.” I watch Dodger. “As soon as I was old enough, I started getting tutors. I did IQ tests and was constantly reminded how I needed to do better. Be better.” I laugh once humorlessly. “I was reminded it was my own fault. If I didn’t have an above-average IQ, I wouldn’t have to work so hard. But I knew I would be either way. My father only cares about status and keeping his precious reputation.”

Frank watches me. “You’re Gifted.”

I shake my head. “Technically I’m on the Gifted scale, but I’ve always been pretty average. I was never a genius or anything. If I have any gifts, they aren’t enough to cause problems.”

Frank nods slowly. “I understand. Sometimes it’s subtle enough to let you get away with it.”

I nod. “Exactly. I was lucky in that aspect, but… It wasn’t enough.”

Frank cautiously rests a hand on my leg. “I’m sorry Evelyn worried you. I’ll do what I can to keep you and Mary safe.”

I swallow, watching him. “And I’ll do what I can to help you save her.”

…

Frank paces my floor, Mary outside with Dodger and Fred and introducing them. “She wants to take Mary.”

I watch him, unsure if I should stop him or not. “She really said that? What kind of mother says that to their child?”

“Evelyn,” He says flatly, turning to me. “I have to get an attorney. I can’t lose her…”

I rise, resting a hand on his arm to stop him. “You won’t. We’ll do whatever we can to protect her.”

Frank nods. “I’ve already talked to Mary about it… What she wants… She knows what’s going on, but I don’t know if she really understands what that means.”

“Mary’s smart, I’m sure she has an understanding…” I bite my lips. “So what’s next? The hearing?”

Frank nods. “I just have to be ready.” He checks on Mary, watching Dodger sniff the cat. “I already lost Diane… I can’t lose her too.”

I nod, rubbing his arm. “I trust you. I know you can take care of her.”

Frank sighs. “I hope so.” He shakes his head. “But I know Evelyn. If she doesn’t give up, Mary will be taken away.”

…

“Let’s go outside,” Frank says, messing with a boat part on his desk.

“No,” Mary says, focusing on her textbook.

“Come on, it’s nice out,” Frank watches her, a bit concerned and glancing at me where I’m reading on his couch.

“I don’t care.” She keeps working, not even looking up.

Frank sighs and gets up, moving her textbook. “No more math today.” Mary tries to work on other textbooks, and Frank keeps moving them away, finally wrapping an arm around her middle and carrying her to the car. “We’ll be back,” He calls, and I bite my lips as I watch them drive away.

…

I sit in the courtroom next to Roberta, Mary in class and watching Frank worriedly. It’s strange to see him in a fancy suit, though it looks good on him, but I hate that he has to go through his.

“Okay.” The judge looks at his papers. “Adler, grandmother and uncle.” He eyes them over the paper. “Really? Sure you folks don’t wanna go in the hall and settle this?”

Frank and Evelyn glare at each other from across the room, tension filling the air as Frank neutrally studies her.

“No? Well, that’s a shame.” The judge sets his papers down. “Mr. Cullen, you’re here for the uncle.”

“Yes I am, your honor,” The man says, brushing the front of his suit with his hands.

“Start charging you room and board,” The judge turns to Evelyn’s lawyer. “Mr. Highsmith, you’re on the wrong side of the bay aren’t you?”

The man rises, clearly from a richer area than ours. “I’m very happy to be here, your honor.”

“For the record, Mrs. Dibbons is representing the state of Florida Child Welfare Department,” The judge nods to a woman sitting off to the side. “Proceed.”

“Your honor,” Evelyn’s judge starts. “My client, Mrs. Adler, is the maternal grandmother of the child. Her daughter, the girl’s mother was the troubled woman… who seven years ago sadly took her own life. It was at this time that Mr. Adler primitively and illegally took custody of the girl and spirited her across eight lines… for the purpose of denying my client custody.” He glances at his notes. “And there’s the evidence that the child currently lives in unclean and unwholesome conditions. We petition to court to grant my client full custody of the child… so that she can return to the state of Massachusetts… and given the care to which she is entitled.”

I glare at him, wishing looks could kill as Frank’s lawyer rises. “My client took an infant under his wing for one reason only. It was his sister’s desire that he do so. My client has been her constant caregiver. And your Honor, as far as the living conditions… I’ve been in this home. It’s fine. I mean, if we adopt standards based on our friend’s aversion to palmetto bugs… we won’t have a child left side of Tallahassee.”

The judge sighs. “All right, last chance before this starts to cost a lot more money.”

There’s a pause before Evelyn’s lawyer speaks. “Your Honor, my client would need reasonable access to the child.”

The judge nods. “So ordered. Ms. Dibbons, would you go out and check the living conditions?”

The woman nods. “On the books, your honor.”

“All right, folks,” The judge gathers his papers. “Drive carefully.”

…

“Her lawyer has a nice suit,” Frank sighs, walking with me and Roberta.

“Relax, Frank,” His lawyer says, straightening his tie. “More weight is put on the talent competition. Go have a cocktail.” He walks away, and I watch Frank worriedly.

“Roberta, would you like to have Mary tonight?” Frank asks, looking at her.

“Why wouldn’t I like to have Mary tonight?” She says coldly. “I told you something like this would happen. Now look where we are. And I’m supposed to believe you know what you’re doing. You couldn’t even find the white lawyer.”

I wince as Frank sighs. “Look, just… Don’t worry, okay?”

“Don’t tell me that.” She snaps. “There’s nothing you can say that’ll make me feel good… because I have no say in any of this, Frank. I’m not a blood relative. I’m not a legal guardian. I’m nothing. Just the lady who lives next door, whose opinion means nothing, whose feelings means nothing. “She stares dead in Frank’s eyes. “Would I like to have Mary tonight? I’d like to have Mary every night.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**_This one is shorter, but I’m trying to find the balance with this. Gifted is an incredible movie that sometimes has many things going on at once, so while I want longer chapters I don’t want to be rushing the story. Please bear with me as I try to figure this out <3_ **

I wipe the bar down, Frank sitting in front of me and sporting a beer. I see Bonnie walk up and I swallow, pretending not to hear. “Hi,” She says softly, stopping beside him and watching.

Frank looks at her. “Hi.”

Bonnie swallows. “I heard Davis bragging about a custody case… and the I found out who’s and I am… I feel terrible. But I also wanted you to know that after we talked… I didn’t say anything to anyone. I swear. And it’s important to me that you know that.”

I bite my lips as Frank nods. “I know.”

Bonnie nods, relieved. “Okay.”

Frank sighs, looking at his beer. “My lawyer told me to get drunk.”

Bonnie frowns. “And you trying to do it with that?” Bonnie sits down beside him. “Shots, please.”

…

“Okay. My turn.” Bonnie smiles, already a bit drunk with Frank as they laugh, making me focus more on my job. “Who was your first celebrity crush?”

Frank sighs. “I’ll go with… Mona from Who’s the boss?”

“Oh, wow.”

“You know what I’m talking about?” Frank asks, turning to her.

Bonnie nods. “The sexy grandmother.”

He nods. “Yeah! I always felt like she had a secret.”

Bonnie laughs. “Yeah, which is that she loved sexual intercourse.”

Frank smiles. “That was it.”

She shakes her head. “And she wasn’t secret about it.”

“That’s why I liked her.” Frank chuckles.

“You know what? I liked her too.” Bonnie smiles.

“See?” Frank smiles. “All right. Least favourite student. And why.”

“Oh, no! I love all my students.” Bonnie says.

Frank shakes his head, grinning. “I don’t believe you. Not at all! Not for a second.”

“No, they’re all great. They’re all so great.” She pauses. “I’m gonna go ahead and drink.”

“Let’s keep this honest. He? She?” Frank asks, watching her.

“He is Ronnie Middleton.”

Frank scoffs. “Sounds like a dick.”

Bonnie looks at him incredulously. “He’s a little child, okay?”

Frank nods. “I’m sorry.”

Bonnie sighs. “The point is that he’s evil in his core. And there’s nothing I can do.” She shifts, turning to him. “What’s your greatest fear?”

Frank shifts a bit. “That’s change of tone.”

Bonnie nods. “Yup. I am a really serious person.”

Frank nods. “Okay.”

“Look, if it’s too much, you can just drink your drink. And live with the fact that you’re afraid.” Bonnie sasses a bit, watching him.

“No, I can handle this.” Frank says defensively. He sighs, thinking. “That I’ll ruin Mary’s life.” He studies Bonnie for a long moment. “You’re very… surprising, Mary’s teacher. Very much so.”

Bonnie straightens. “Just. Hold on. I’m sorry.”

Frank frowns, not understanding. “What?”

She nods to herself. “Just so that… I feel that I need to say this… Just there’s no misconception.”

Frank shakes his head. “No, I…”

“No, hold on! That this can’t, isn’t happening.”

“I get it. I know, I’m with you.”

“Yeah? Okay.”

“100%. We’re on the same page.  
Good.”

“No, that’s great. I’m sorry.”

“That’s embarrassing.”

“It’s okay. I get it.”

And before I know it, they’re leaving together.

…

“Was that really Mary’s teacher this morning?” Roberta demands, walking up to him. I sigh, looking at her and still wrapping my head around the fight Frank told me about with Mary. “You know I have a book called Fundamentals of Decision Making. You can borrow it.” Frank doesn’t really respond, reading a letter, and Roberta nods to it. “What is it?” She asks, voice a bit different.

“It’s nothing.” Frank says, still not looking at her. “Looks like Mary gets to go to Boston for a couple days.” He sees Roberta’s expression. “It’s just two days. Relax.”

I swallow and look away. I know what that means, and I know Frank does too.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Before we go into this chapter, I’m going to link what I’ve just written here. This is kind of a post about what’s going on with this story, why I’m writing it the way it is, etc. I hope this can answer any questions, and if not please feel free to message me or drop an ask.  
> WARNINGS: Angst, sadness but fluff in the end

I stand by the door, watching Mary run up to Frank with a big Macy’s bag. “I’m loaded with swag!” She says in a fancy accent, smiling and hugging Frank. She moves to me and hugs me as Frank turns to Evelyn.

  
“What to come inside?” He asks, more of a formality than anything else.

  
She just watches him. “Cat.”

  
…

  
I glare at the man on the podium, unsurprised that Frank is doing the same. I hated watching Frank and Mary leave for therapy, but I know we didn’t have a choice.

  
“Mr. Polland, are you the… natural father of Mary Adler?”

  
The whimpy looking man on the podium nods. “Yes. Yes, I am.”

  
“And how you can be certain of this?”

  
“Well, I always knew, but then you had me… take a DNA test.”

  
Evelyn’s lawyer turns to the judge. “I would offer that the test results has result of evidence of that… Mr. Polland is the father and natural guardian of the minor. As well as an affidavit… from Mr. Polland nominating… Mrs. Adler the maternial grandmother as the legal guardian of the minor.”

  
The judge nods. “No objections.”

  
Her lawyer continues. “Mr. Polland… has Mrs. Adler offered you any monetary reward or… employment for coming forward today?”

  
The man shakes his head. “No, sir. I have a job of my own.”

  
“Thank you. No further questions, your Honor.”

  
Frank’s lawyer rises. “Mr. Polland… when was the last time you saw Mary?”

  
He clears his throat. “I’ve never seen her.”

  
“Why not?”

  
Frank shakes his head as Mary’s father speaks. “By the time I heard about Diane… passing… the baby was gone already.”

  
Frank’s lawyer keeps watching him. “Well, did you try and find her?”

  
He nods. “Best I could. I couldn’t just go and search the entire country.”

  
The lawyer nods. “Do you use a computer at work?”

  
He nods. “Sure.”

  
“You know what? Help me out.” He brings Mary’s father a computer. “Let’s google ‘Mary Adler’ and see what we find.” Her father types, and the lawyer adds, “You know what? You better add her middle name.”

  
Her father pauses, not typing.

  
The lawyer stares him down. “I’ll narrow it down. Eillen.” The man slowly types. “Yeah, Hit enter. Page 2. Second hit. Would you please tell the court what you see there?”

  
He swallows. “It’s a newspaper article called: Not so terrible twos.”

  
“And one of them is Mary Eileen Adler. Same name as your daughter. Born on the same day as your daughter. With a photograph.” The lawyer steps back a bit. “In your defense, you’d never recognize it.”

  
Evelyn’s lawyer rises. “Your Honor, this is-”

  
“Your Honor.” Frank’s lawyer cuts in. “If there’s one thing here that’s sadly obvious it’s that… Mr. Polland has never been a genuine guardian of the minor and his nomination of Mrs. Adler is no less disingenuous.”

  
The judge sighs. “While the state of Florida gets differents to nomination by natural parent, I’m inclined to side with Mr. Cullen’s laptop at this time.”

  
Frank’s lawyer nods. “Thank you, your Honor.”

  
…

  
I watch Frank talking to Evelyn, glaring at Mary’s father as he drives away. I can’t understand how someone could just… Ignore their child like this. Not even try to see them. I watch them talk before Frank takes us home, looking troubled and resting a hand on my back.  
I don’t know if he’s soothing me or himself.

  
…

  
“Mary, baby, come on now.” Roberta says, watching where Mary locked herself in the bathroom, crying. “Stop this. Stop this now.”

  
“No.” Mary cries, making my heart ache.

  
“Come on out, honey.” She tries again.

  
“No.”

  
Roberta turns to Frank. “Why did you have to tell her that Ted was testifying?” She demands, angry.

  
Frank looks troubled, leaning against the door and playing with his lip. “Because it’s the truth. And if I didn’t, Evelyn would’ve.”

  
Mary sniffles. “If I was the dad of a little girl and I never saw her… and I was in the same town… I would visit her.”

  
Roberta glares at Frank. “Well, I hope you’re happy.”

  
“He didn’t even need directions.” Mary continues, voice still thick with tears. “He could’ve followed you here.”

  
“Speaking of men who aren’t worth a damn.” Roberta mutters, glaring at Frank again.

  
“Doesn’t even wanna see what I look like.” Mary sniffles.

  
“All right.” Frank says, pushing off the doorframe. “Put your shoes on. We’re going for a ride.” He nods to me and Roberta. “You too.”

  
Roberta frowns. “A ride?”

  
I follow everyone to the hospital, unsure what’s happening but holding Mary close to me, knowing the confusion is stopping the tears for now.

  
“What are we doing here?” Roberta asks, watching Frank flip through a magazine.

He turns the page “Waiting.”

  
“We can see that.” Roberta says flatly. “Why?”

  
“Because I said so.”

  
Mary sighs, bored. “How long do we have to stay here?”

  
He doesn’t look up. “As long as it takes. And keep your voice down, it’s a hospital.”

  
A person approaches a nearby family. “Food’s here.”

  
They move to it, chatting and passing it out.

  
A long time passes, Roberta trying not to sleep and Mary asleep under a blanket in my lap. Soon someone walks in, and the family all looks up as Frank gently wakes Mary up and nods to them for her to watch. “It’s a boy.” He says, everyone cheering and hugging him.

Frank watches Mary. “That’s exactly how it was when you were born.”

  
Mary smiles. “This happy?”

  
Frank keeps his eyes on her. “This happy.”

  
Mary keeps watching. “Who came out and told everybody?”

  
Frank brushes hair from her face. “I did.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for angst, both people looking like monsters, and the general Frank-bashing that happens in this scene…

“Mrs. Adler, in your earlier testimony here today… you painted a pretty dim picture of your son. Don’t you think?” Frank’s lawyer asks.

“I’m under oath.” Evelyn says calmly. “I take no pleasure in it.”

“So, your son is failure in life, your daughter took her life. You know, you’re two for two.”

“Objection!” Her lawyer rises.

“Withdrawn.” Frank’s lawyer turns back to her. “ If I got three for three, I’m in the Hall of Fame.” She just stares at him. “You know baseball. Fanway Park. You know, I’d like to go there sometime. How often in a year did you take Diane to the baseball game?”

Evelyn purses her lips. “Diane wasn’t interested in sports.”

Frank’s lawyer raises his eyebrows. “She never wanted to go to a game? Ever?”

“I don’t recall her ever asking.”

“Just out of curiosity, Fenway, that’s a tough ticket. Where do you get yours?”

“My husband has season tickets.” Evelyn says calmly.

“And how long has he had them?”

“30 years. But I’ve only been married to him for 20.”

“And Diane never went to one game?” The lawyer turns to her. “What color was the dress Diane wore to prom?”

“Diane didn’t attend the prom, because she didn’t attend high school.”

“No prom. What sports did she play?”

“As I told you earlier, she wasn’t interested in sports.” She says coldly.

“Did she go to camp during the summer?”

“No.”

“Community swimming pool?”

“We had our own pool.”

“Girl Scouts?”

“No.”

“Then what did she do with all that time?”

“She loved the mathematics.” Evelyn says calmly. “It was her passion. She preferred it to all other things.”

“All other?” The lawyer asks. “Mrs. Adler, who’s Paul Riva?”

“He was a boy from the neighborhood.” She says tensely.

“Oh, come on. He was much more than just a boy from the neighborhood. Paul was Diane’s first love. Wasn’t he?”

“I wouldn’t characterize it that way, no.” Evelyn says firmly.

“And how would Diane characterize it?”

“Diane was 17 years old at the time. She didn’t know anything about love.”

“Mrs. Adler… In January in 1989… didn’t Diane and young Mr. Riva run away together?”

“He coerced her.” She says coldly.

“And where did they go?”

“Vermont.”

“And you called the police, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Because he kidnapped her?”

“Yes.”

“And where police found young Mr. Riva and Diane?”

“I told you, Vermont.”

“Stowe, Vermont. Wasn’t it? A resort town. Stowe Mountain. He took her skiing. You see, kidnappers don’t usually take their victims skiing. But this is what Paul did… because he and Diane were in love.”

“No.” She says coldly.

“And when they returned, you pressed kidnapping charges. you filed the lawsuit against his parents… until Paul stopped calling Diane. Didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“And Diane never heard of or saw Paul Riva again. Did she?”

“Not to my knowledge.” She says quietly.

“And how did she take it?”

Evelyn sighs. “She was upset for a while. She lost focus.”

Frank’s lawyer nods. “She lost focus. Mrs. Adler, in March of 1999… Didn’t Diane Adler attempt to take her own life?”

“This episode was minor.” Evelyn says dismissively. “It was nothing.”

I tense, watching Frank’s lawyer grab something. “I have the hospital report in my hand.”

“It was nothing.” Evelyn repeats. “Diane was not like regular people. She was extraordinary. And extraordinary people come with singular issues and needs. You have no idea of capability she possessed. One in a billion. And you would say: ‘Fine, let’s throw that away, so the boy who cuts our yard can make sexy concrest.’” Evelyn leans closer, clearly angry. “Well maybe before you make that decision, you stand in my shoes. I had responsibilities, which are beyond the mother-daughter relationship. The greatest discoveries, which have proved life on this planet… have come from minds rarer than radium. Without them, we’d still be crawling in mud. And for your information, counselor… a year after this incident with this boy… Diane thanked me for my intervention. She realized she’d made a mistake and she thanked me. You see, Diane understood. She’s been a contible for a gift she’d been given. And she didn’t shy from it. And I think, if she were here today, Mr. Attorney, she would refute your baseless insinuations, that she would give up her brilliant future and take her own life just because her mummy didn’t get her a little red wagon.”

Frank lawyer nods. “No more questions.”

…

I watch Frank, terrified of what they’re going to do to Frank. “Mr. Adler… Where are you currently employed?” Evelyn’s lawyer asks.

“I repair boats.”

“Oh, really? At which marina?”

Frank shakes his head. “I don’t work at the marina. I freelance.”

“So, safe to say, no health insurance.”

Frank shakes his head. “No.”

“About a week before your sister took her life… what were you doing for a living then?”

Frank remains calm. “I was a teacher.”

“You’re being modest, aren’t you? You were a professor at Boston University… Isn’t that right?”

“Yes. Well,” He tips his head. “Assistant professor.”

“And what’d you teach?”

“Philosophy. Truth and logic. That sort of thing.”

“Your attorney said that the primary reason… that you took Mary is because what your sister would’ve wanted you to do. Is that a truth?”

Frank nods. “Yes.”

“So Diane chad visited Pinellas County before?”

Frank tenses. “No.”

“Indicated she wanted her daughter rooted and moved here?”

“No.”

“No. So you decided to bring Mary here, didn’t you? Did Diane had a problem with your health plan at Boston University?”

Frank sighs. “Not to my knowledge.”

“Do you think she would want her daughter to have access to healthcare?”

Frank nods. “Of course.”

“So what do you do, when Mary gets sick? You repair a doctor’s boat?”

“Objection.” Frank’s lawyer stands.

“Sustained.”

Evelyn’s lawyer continues. “Mary has been identified as a math prodigy. But her formal math education under your care… She’s learning at the first grade level, isn’t she?”

“Yes.” He says firmly.

“And you turned out the scholarship at the Oaks… a school specialized for the education of gifted children?”

“Yes.” Frank says normally.

“And Diane, she’d be fine with that?”

Frank shakes his head. “I couldn’t say.”

“Prior to Mrs. Adler giving her one, did Mary have a computer?”

“She used mine.” Frank says calmly.

“Mr. Adler, does Diane’s daughter have her own bedroom?”

“No.”

“Does she sleep in a bed that you bought in a secondhand shop?”

“Yes.”

“So, the truth is, Mr. Adler, that you didn’t come down here, because your sister wanted it to, and you certainly didn’t come here because it was good for Mary. No, it was personal.” Frank starts shaking his head, but Evelyn’s lawyer doesn’t stop. “Diane was a star. You weren’t. Diane got the attention. You didn’t. Nobody use. You got angry. And here comes Mary. What a great way to get even. You’ve uprooted that little girl and brought her here for one reason only. To do harm to your mother. You blamed her for your sister.”

“No, I don’t.” Frank says, still shaking his head but looking shaken.

“And Mary to you is just a pawn in all this.”

“Diane wanted Mary…” Frank starts, voice breaking a bit. “… to be a kid. She wanted her to have a life. She wanted her to have friends… and to play… and to be happy.”

“You realize the consequences of boredom for a gifted child, Mr. Adler? They become resentful and sullen.”

“Mary’s not an angry kid.” Frank says firmly.

“Really? Did she not attack a child on the school bus?”

Frank looks exasperated. “A 12 year old tripped a 7 year old and she came to his defense.”

“Did she break the boy’s nose?”

Frank sighs. “Yes.”

“On October 16th last year, were you arrested for assault?”

“Oh, my God.” Frank rubs his eyes.

“You have to answer the question, Mr. Adler.”

“A drunk idiot attacked me and I defended myself.”

“Did you spend the night in jail?”

Frank sighs. “Yeah.”

“You are in way over your head here. You’re depriving that girl. You’re gambling with her future… and now you being presented with an opportunity… to do right by her?”

“Does council have a question for my client?” Frank’s lawyer demands, rising.

“Take the high road, Mr. Adler… before she’s rapidly damaged.”

“Does council have a question for my client or not?” Frank’s lawyer says loudly, and I stare in horror as I see Frank struggling to keep himself together. I see the fear in his eyes, the fear of losing Mary.

“Yes, sir. I do have a question.” Evelyn’s lawyer turns to Frank again. “Tell us. Is your continued guardianship really in the best interest of this little girl?”

“Yes.” Frank says, breaking a bit. “Yes, it is.”

Her lawyer looks pissed, but he turns to the judge. “I have no further questions.”

When we get outside I hold Frank close and close my eyes, fighting tears and letting him get himself under control . No one should have done what that lawyer did. But I know neither of them are looking good, and that scares me even more.


	10. Chapter Ten

I watch Frank wander around the inside of the garage, Roberta with Mary and feeling my heart clench. When the lawyer called, Frank asked me to come. But that terrifies me. I don’t know what it means for Mary.

“They wanna cut a deal.” Frank’s lawyer sighs. “Highsmith called me first thing this morning.”

Frank frowns. “Why would he do that? I don’t understand.”

“Just listen. Listen to me, man.” The lawyer tries to reassure him. “Mary would be put in fostering situation.”

“No.” Frank says instantly.

“Come on, Frank. It wouldn’t be a court-appointed foster family.”

“Cullen, I told you no.” Frank says firmly. “Drop it!”

“We can cherry pick from the cream of the crop.” He continues. “Mutually approved. Just hear me out.” Frank sighs, looking at him. “Tampa. I insisted, and they agreed. No more than a half an hour from your front door. Now, she would attend the Oaks. It’s a great school. And visiting rights for the grandmother, but she was gonna get that anyway. Right? And on her 12th birthday, Frank, she can go back into court…”

“No.” Frank says firmly, but I can tell by his eyes that he isn’t ok.

“And decide then… where she wants to live and who.”

“You’re supposed to be on my team. Why are you bringing me this deal?” Frank asks, looking betrayed.

“Other than I’m required to by a law?”

Frank purses his lips, watching him. “You like this deal?”

“I love this deal.” He corrects.

Frank swallows. “They think they’re gonna lose.”

“Yeah. They do.”

I swallow as Frank watches him. “You think we’re gonna lose.” He says quietly.

He sighs. “Yes. I do, Frank. I gotta go put my kids to bed. I’ll do whatever you want me to do. But, if we leave this up to that judge… Nick knows, he’s a old school, Frank. Does he like your mother? No. Does he like her income? Does he like her health plan? Does he like her home? You better believe it. I’ve been in his courtroom. A hundred times. And if it’s a coin toss… Look at me.” Frank reluctantly looks up from where he was leaning over the table. “If it’s a coin toss… that old boy is going to side with the money. So, do me a favor, Frank. Just meet the family. See how it feels. It’s all I ask.”

The lawyer leaves, and Frank releases a trembling breath, and we cling to each other as I close my eyes, fighting the tears and knowing deep down that the lawyer’s right. That judge doesn’t care about anything but the money. Not Mary.

Frank sighs. “I’m going to look at the family.”

“No,” I protest, looking up at him. “Frank-”

“Maybe that attorney was right.” Frank swallows, face down. “Maybe… Maybe I’m no good for Mary.”

“Frank,” I cup his cheek, making him look at me. “You are an amazing dad to that little girl. You can’t give up on her.”

He releases a breath. “But they’re right. Mary deserves better. Better than I can give her.”

I swallow, dropping my hand. “You do what you want to, Frank…” I sigh, closing my eyes. “But I know you’ll regret it for the rest of your life if you give up on her.”

…

I swallow, sitting on the boat and my head down. I promised Roberta I’d come with him tonight, make sure he’s ok. But ever since… Ever since he gave up Mary… I haven’t been able to talk to him. I know he’s hurting, but I don’t know how to help.

“I don’t know which mistake is worst.” Frank sighs as I watch Bonnie step on the boat. “Designing a water pump that leaks or putting it someone no human being can reach. How do you design something you know it’s gonna fail? Gotta be devious or clueless, right?” He sighs. “After the first few weeks, I knew I had to find a real family for her. I was in way over my head. And every day I’d say, ‘Today’s the day. I’m taking her to child services.’ And every day she’d do something just… so unbelievably cool. Her little personality was exploding. She was funny. And she was angry, and she was happy, and she was… Sad. And was cute. Just so damn entertaining. And so I kept her. Not that that’s in her best interest. Not that I’m capable of raising a child. A child that might still have a mother if I’d taken the time to notice she needed me. And now, six and a half years later… I finally got her to a foster family and you know what?” He starts cleaning something, hurt radiating off of him. “It was great. She loved it. I thought it would be a nightmare of abandonment and betrayal. And it turns out it was a huge success. I’m fucking hero.” He throws something off the side.

Bonnie swallows. “Frank…”

“No, Bonnie…” He shakes his head, sighing. “I appreciate everything you’ve done. Just…” He shakes his head, and Bonnie nods, the rejection stinging as she walks away.

I swallow and pad closer, watching Frank. “Um…” I sigh, resting my hand on his back. “I know… I know how hard this is for you.” I bite my lips. “And I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you keep her. I’m sorry I haven’t been here for you when you gave her up. And… I’m sorry I’ve been a piece of shit when you trusted me.” I swallow, stepping back and starting to leave, unsure of myself.

“Peyton,” He says softly, making me stop. I turn to him, and I see the softness in his eyes as he watches me. “Thank you.” I frown, confused, and he moves closer. “You didn’t judge me when I told you about Diane. You didn’t leave as I went through this.” He sighs. “And I appreciate you staying.”

I swallow. “Of course,” I say softly, briefly squeezing his hand.

Frank swallows. “Stay with me?”

I soften. “Always.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

I frown as Frank picks up his phone, a text from Bonnie on the screen. “Shit,” He curses, grabbing a shirt for over his tee.

 

I frown. “Frank?”

 

“They gave up Fred,” he grabs his keys. “Come on,” he moves to the car, driving to the pound and rushing inside. “Hi,”

 

“Hi! Can we help you?” The receptionist asks.

  
“Yeah. Do you have a one-eyed orange cat named Fred?”

  
She studies him. “We have a one-eyed cat, but I don't know what his name is.”

  
“Where?” Frank asks, eyes on her.

  
She shakes her head. “I don't know. Today was his last day.” Frank runs through the back door. “Hey, you can't go back there!” I panic and run after them, seeing Frank staring at Fred in a cage and needles to… To put them to sleep.

  
“What are you doing back here? A doctor asks as Frank moves to Fred’s cage.

  
“I told him he couldn't.” The receptionist tries as Frank puts his hands on the cage.   
  


“Hey, Fred.” He sighs, turning to the doctor and receptionist. “Who brought this cat?”

  
The lady shakes her head. “Some guy. He said it was an allergy issue.”

  
Frank sighs. “Evelyn.”

 

…

 

“Frank?” Mary’s foster father asks, stunned.

 

“Where's Evelyn?” Frank demands, staring him down.

  
“Evelyn? You mean your mother?”

  
“Yes.” Frank says firmly.

  
“Kevin.” His wife touches his chest. “Evelyn is in the guest house.” She tells Frank.   
  


“Yeah, listen.” Kevin says. “I'm sorry, man. Frank, let me tell you. She was so helpful with the tutors.”

 

“Mary was so distant.” The wife says, seeming regretful. Frank takes off for the guest house, and the man protests, “Hey!”

  
“Look, we know what you’re up against.” Roberta says. “Do you want your life back? Go back inside.” They move back, and I chase Frank upstairs.

  
“What are you doing here?” Evelyn demands, looking stunned.   
  


Frank nods to Mary. “Come on, Mary. We're going home.”

  
“No.” She says, face emotionless.

  
“You're trespassing!” Evelyn protests, glaring at him.

  
“You need to look at this.” Frank drops the box on the table, tossing a book on the table in front of his mother. “Let's go, Mary. Let's move. Come on.”

  
“No!” She runs out the door.   
  


“Hey, Mary!” Frank moves after her.

  
“Mary!” Evelyn tries to run around the table.

  
“It's okay. I got her.” Frank takes off after her, and Roberta stands in Evelyn’s way.

  
“Think again, lady.” She stares her down. Evelyn glares before she picks up her phone, about to call before realizing what it is. She looks at Roberta before studying the book, and I watch Frank and Mary from outside, her hitting him before he holds her and talks to her, both crying. I turn away, unable to interrupt their moment, and I wait until Frank comes back, Mary on his hip.

 

“Roberta!” She cheers, running up to Roberta and hugging her.   
  


“Baby.” She chuckles, hugging her back.   
  


“Of all the stunts you could pull…” Evelyn starts, glaring at him as Roberta and I take Mary outside.

 

“We’re going home?” Mary asks, looking up at us.

 

I smile, brushing hair from her face. “Yes, we are. Dodger’s missed you, Fred’s waiting for you, and I may have witnessed Frank bring two more cats home for you to name…”

 

She lights up. “Two more cats?” She asks excitedly. “I can’t wait to meet them!”

 

I smile. “Let’s get your things and go home, ok? Frank’s talking to your grandma.” We walk in, and to my surprise the foster parents seem relieved to be rid of Evelyn. I nod to them as they say their goodbyes to Mary, and we load up the truck and climb in as Frank comes out, looking up at Evelyn in the window before we drive away.

 

…

 

“So they’re ok with dropping the case as long as you send Mary to this gifted school?” I ask from the bed, watching Frank putting some books away.

 

He nods. “The attorneys worked it out. I’ll be working more to help cover the bills, but… She’s home. That’s all that matters.”

 

I smile. “She deserves to be here with you.” I look down, picking at the blanket. “What… what happened with you and Bonnie? I thought you two were together?”

 

Frank sighs. “After everything with Mary… I don’t know. I don’t think we’d have worked out.”

 

I nod, biting my lips. “Does she know that?”

 

Frank nods. “Yeah… She’s not happy, but there seems to be an understanding. She’s Mary’s Girl Scouts leader. And her former teacher. It’s not going to work.”

 

I nod to a book in his hand. “What’s that?”

 

He smirks. “Philosophy. I think, therefore I am. To be or not to be.”

 

I giggle. “Suddenly I genius?” I sass.

 

He tosses a pillow at me. “Funny. You’re lucky I’m previously occupied or else you’d get it.”

 

I roll me eyes. “Sure you are.” I smile at him. “Will Mary be ok?”

 

He sighs and sits next to me. “I don’t know. I’m worried about what will happen after I left her there. Any damage or whatever. But I think if there’s anything I’ll try to get her into therapy. I want her to be safe and happy.”

 

I nod and squeeze his hand. “You’re an amazing father.”

 

He smiles a bit. “Not her father, just a legal guardian. But… Thank you.”

 

I smile, grabbing his book. “Teach me something, Professor.”

 

Frank rolls his eyes. “You’re going to be a pain in the ass, aren’t you?”

 

I shrug. “It’s what I do,”

 

Mary runs in, jumping on the bed. “I wanna learn too.”

 

Frank groans, head back and closing his eyes. “Of course you’re both going to team against me.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

  
The first week is awful. Mary is home safe, of course, but things have absolutely changed. Sometimes she gets quiet and lost in thought, as if she’s unsure what to do with herself. Sometimes she wakes up screaming in the middle of the night, crying and running to Frank’s room from nightmares of being left alone. She’s begun clinging to Frank more, and while that’s not necessarily a bad thing, I know it’s because she’s afraid he’ll leave her again. **  
**

It hurts Frank more than anything.

Roberta is worried, sometimes talking to Frank about therapy or counseling, but I know he’s stuck. He’s trying to find affordable health care for Mary, something so she can be taken care of like Diane would be proud of. I know it kills Frank to think he failed, but I always remind him that he’s a good father to Mary. It sometimes doesn’t work, but I know he’s doing what he can.

I walk home from work to find Frank sitting on my porch, making me pause before moving closer, knowing Mary is still at school. “Is everything ok? Are you hurt?”

Frank shakes his head, rising and making his way closer. “I found healthcare. But… There’s something I want to do first.”

I frown. “What?”

He swallows. “I want to adopt Mary.”

I soften. “She’d love that…”

He sighs. “Will she? After everything I put her through? After scaring her so much she has nightmares?”

I reach over and squeeze his hand. “Hey. Sometimes life happens. Sometimes we do our best and it takes something else to tell us what we should do. That doesn’t mean we messed up or that we aren’t good.”

Frank smiles a bit. “You’re sure she’ll be ok?”

I hum. “I mean you have to ask her, but…”

He shakes his head, a small smile on his lips. “Come with me to pick up Mary.”

I smile. “If you’re sure…”

He tugs my hand a bit, leading me to the truck. “She’ll be excited to see you.”

“Yeah, but I don’t have Dodger,” I point out, still following him.

He eyes me from over his shoulder. “You know she loves you. Not just because of Dodger.”

I shrug, climbing in. “Whatever you say, Adler.”

He watches me for a long moment, not starting the car. “You stayed with me through everything with Mary.”

I bite my lips. “Yeah.”

He says nothing for a beat. “You said you were escaping what your father did. Yet when I needed you, and Mary needed you, you stayed and you continued to support us.”

I release a breath. “You didn’t deserve what Diane put you through.”

He reaches over, resting a hand on my thigh. “And you didn’t deserve what your father did.”

I sigh. “What does this have to do with Mary?”

“Because you use what happened with your father as a way to hurt yourself.” He says firmly. “Mary loves you. Not for what you do for her, not because you have Dodger, but because of  _you_.” I finally meet his eyes, the firmness working with a kindness I’m not used to. “Don’t let him take more from you.”

I release a breath. “Frank…”

“No,” He says firmly. “You know I’m right.”

I shake my head and focus out the window, refusing to say anything. He puts the truck in drive and starts heading towards the school, neither of us saying a word. When we get there we both hop out and walk towards Mary’s class, Frank catching my hand before we get to the door. “Hey… I’m sorry.”

I shake my head. “No,” I sigh, biting my lips and finally meeting his eyes. “You’re right. I’ve spent so long running… Maybe it’s time to stop.” He says nothing, eyes searching mine, and I can’t make myself look away. He starts to move closer-

“Frank!” Mary beams, running up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

I blink, stepping back a bit as Frank holds her close. “Hey,” He smiles, brushing hair back from her face. “How was class?”

She shrugs. “Not bad, we’re on some more advanced stuff but I’m enjoying it.”

I smile. “I’m glad,”

She smiles, hugging me tight. “I’m glad you came. Are you staying for dinner?”

I glance at Frank. “I don’t know, I mean if he’s cooking…” I tease, grinning at him.

He sighs, shaking his head. “Smart ass.”

Mary giggles. “Maybe you can cook, you’re really good at it and Frank’s hopeless.”

“Hey,” He protests, pinching her side playfully and making her giggle. “I’ll remember that.”

I wink at her, Mary taking each of our hands and walking with us to the car. I can’t help but glance at Frank, surprised that he’s already watching me, but he smirks and gets out his keys, lifting Mary inside and then helping me in, hands gripping my waist carefully.

We make it to the house, Frank nodding to his house. “Go get Fred and the other cats. We’ll wait here for you before we go in Peyton’s house.” I hop down from the truck, hearing Dodger barking from the house, and Frank stops beside me close enough for his shirt to graze my arm. “And as for you…”

I raise my eyebrows at him. “My house, remember? You can’t boss me around.”

Frank chuckles lowly. “Oh sweetheart, you have no idea…” Before I can say anything Mary comes back, three cats behind her, and I blink. “I decided to keep those cats for Mary. She loves animals so much…”

Mary smiles at me. “This is Chili and Loui,” She beams, showing me the new cats.”

I smile. “They’re adorable. We should introduce them to Dodger.” We each take a cat, and I lead them inside, wondering what exactly happened between me and Frank earlier.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

“No,” Frank says firmly, not looking up from where he’s working on a boat. **  
**

“Please?” Mary asks, giving him her puppy dog eyes.

“No,” He repeats, wiping his hands on a grease cloth.

I look between them as Mary crosses her arms. “I think it’s a good idea.” She pushes. “I don’t want to have nightmares anymore.”

“I’m not saying no to getting you a therapist,” Frank says, firm but gentle. “I’m saying no to using your school counselor.” He gently takes her arms, bringing her closer and brushing hair from her face. “I promise I’ll look into it. I just would rather you wait until I find someone then use counselors who don’t necessarily know how to help you. Ok?”

She nods. “Ok…” She wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him close. “Thank you…”

Frank holds her close, rubbing her back. “I’ll take care of you. I promise.”

I smile a bit, petting Dodger’s head as I look out on the ocean, letting him get used to his life jacket. Ever since I went with Frank to pick up Mary, things have been… Different. Not necessarily bad, of course, but… Things have definitely changed. I look over to see Frank watching me, still working with his hands and Mary playing with Fred.

“What?” I ask softly, a bit embarrassed.

He shakes his head, looking at what he’s doing and drying his hands. “What do you think, Mary? Should we test this boat?”

Mary lights up. “Yes!”

Frank smiles. “Go get Chili and Loui,” She takes off, and he calls, “And don’t run!” He turns and slowly makes his way over, making me shiver. “You’re something else, you know that?”

I blush. “That could be good or bad…”

Frank chuckles. “Good. Very good…” He moves and braces his arms on either side of my shoulders, tilting his head to study me. “You’re beautiful…”

I blush more. “You’re a liar.”

Frank smirks. “Would I lie to you?”

I raise my eyebrows. “Do I need to remind you of when we first met?”

“That was different.”

I giggle. “Yeah right.”

Frank smirks, lips grazing mine. “Oh really? I think we both know…”

“Don’t leave without me!” Mary calls, cats in their crates as she carries them. Frank straightens, and I smile as I watch Mary carefully hands them to Frank, safely getting them on board. I get up and take Mary’s hands, helping her climb on, and I laugh as she hugs me tight. “I’m glad you were able to join us, Peyton.”

I smile, rubbing her back. “I wouldn’t miss it. I love spending time with you.”

She lights up, moving and hugging Dodger as his fluffy tail wags, licking her face. I see Frank watching me again, and I blus, turning my attention to getting Fred safe in his carrier and getting all of the cats set up and ready for the boat to start moving. I fall back on the seat when the boat suddenly rocks, and I laugh, playfully glaring at Frank’s smirk. We ride to the small, secluded beach, watching the animals as Mary plays with them. Frank sets up a couple of chairs and an umbrella, nodding for me to sit, and I sigh as I relax back.

“Do you think it’s a good idea?” He asks, hidden behind his sunglasses. “To have Mary wait to see a counselor outside of school?”

I nod. “Absolutely. School counselors aren’t necessarily bad, but they aren’t really trained to help. Besides, it’s best not to get the school involved again, in case something happens again.”

“Frank?”

I still as Frank turns. “Bonnie? What are you doing here?”

She crosses her arms, seeming a bit self conscious. “I- I saw you and I thought… Maybe we could talk?”

Frank frowns a little, confused, but he nods. “Sure.”

I rise. “Here, you guys can sit here.” I move to Mary, a bit off. I thought he ended things with Bonnie, but maybe I’m wrong. Maybe he’ll always be a flirt with every woman he sees.

It doesn’t take long before Bonnie leaves, steps a bit fast as Frank nods for me to sit. I shake my head and focus on Mary, trying to ignore the feeling in my chest before he finally packs up to take us home. Mary lets the cats out and carries their crates inside, Dodger following her, and Frank turns to me, eyes hard. “Why did you run off?”

I shrug, not meeting his eyes. “I thought you’d be busy with your girlfriend.”

“She’s  _not_ my girlfriend.” Frank says firmly. “Are you actually jealous of her?”

I glare at him. “Of course not. I just wanted to give you space.”

Frank smirks. “You were, weren’t you? That’s why you wouldn’t come near me.”

“Fine,” I snap, glaring at him. “Yes, I was jealous. Are you happy now?”

Frank moves, crashing his lips against mine, and I moan and grips his hair. Frank holds me tight against him, and I moan as his tongue explores my mouth. His hands wander my back, never going far past my waist, and I gasp for breath as he pulls away, breathing heavy.

“This isn’t finished,” Frank breathes, voice rough. “Not by a long shot.”

I blush. “Dodger,” I call, cheeks flushed as I call him over and hug Mary goodbye. I can’t help but keep turning back, Frank’s eyes on me the entire time.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

“Dodger!” I yelp, laughing as he attacks my face with puppy kisses. I shakes my head, leading him to sit back in the tub and continuing to wash him. The sun beats down on me in my bikini as I wash him in the yard. “You won’t be a smelly puppy anymore, will you?” I giggle, getting a kiss on the cheek.

“Need some help?”

I blush, glancing up at Frank. Things haven’t been too different since the kiss, just more lingering looks, but I don’t know where we stand. “Up to you, Dodger’s not being too bad this time-  _Dodger_!” He jumps on Frank, tail wagging as he licks at Frank’s neck. Frank laughs, petting his back, and I release a breath as I try to calm Dodger down. “Ok, now I might need help…”

* * *

 

Frank chuckles, getting Dodger back into the tub and kneeling beside me, helping me wash him again and get the grass off. “You should have called me over earlier, I would have helped…”

I blush. “I didn’t want to bother you…”

Frank tilts my chin up, eyes studying mine. “You’re never bothering me, Peyton…” I blush, and he leans forward, lips grazing mine-

“Dodger!” I yelp, giggling as he hops forward and licks our faces. He takes off and shakes, barking and playing with a bird as I try to dry myself off.

“Here,” Frank helps me up, gently drying my face with a towel. I blush, and he leans in, kissing me gently. I hum, running my hands through his hair, and he grips my waist and holds me closer to him. “You’re beautiful,” He whispers against my lips, brushing my hair away from my face. “You’ve been avoiding me…”

I blush. “I was worried… I wasn’t sure what we… Um…”

Frank softens. “Peyton…”

“Frank?” A familiar voice calls, and we turn to see Bonnie making her way over, looking a little hurt. “What are you doing?”

Frank frowns as I step back. “What are  _you_ doing?”

She frowns. “I- I just wanted to see you…”

Frank sighs. “Bonnie… We wouldn’t have worked out. And I’ve moved on. You’re an amazing teacher to Mary, and I appreciate you taking care of her. But we can’t be together.”

She swallows and nods, glancing at me before she leaves.

Frank turns to me. “I’m sorry. I told her at the beach, but I guess she didn’t understand…”

I shake my head. “No, it’s… it’s ok… I didn’t- I didn’t ruin anything with her, did I?”

Frank shakes his head. “No, you didn’t. I meant what I said, Bonnie and I wouldn’t have worked.” He moves closer. “And I’m interested in someone else…”

I blush, shyly stroking his cheek. “And what does that make us?”

Frank hums. “Together. If you’re interested.”

I smile shyly, leaning up and kissing him gently. “I’m definitely interested…”

Frank chuckles. “Go get dressed, then come over… We’ll have fun.”

I smile. “That sounds perfect.” I kiss him again, smiling and calling Dodger in with me. I dress normally and release a nervous breath, unable to help being nervous as I make my way over.

“Peyton!” Mary cheers, smiling and hugging me tight. “You came!”

I laugh and hug her, Dodger rushing up to his best friend. “We both did!” I brush hair from her face. “How are you?”

She shrugs. “Good. Doing some homework.” SHe makes her way back to her computer, working on some thick textbooks as I kick my shoes off.

“Hello there,” Frank moves closer, kissing my neck and nosing my ear. “You’re late,”

“Technically I’m on time,” I grin, giggling as Frank smirks and shakes his head, hand on my back as he leads me into the kitchen.

“Are you hungry?” He asks, tugging out some water. I notice the beer in there, but not much, and I can tell he doesn’t want to drink a lot around Mary. “I can’t cook for shit, but I can order pizza or something,”

I smile, taking the water. “Pizza sounds great,” I wrap my arms around his neck, and he draws me closer, kissing me gently. “Maybe relaxing on the couch…”

Frank smiles, nosing me. “Sounds good… Maybe Friday we can go out? Since Mary’s at Roberta’s for the night?”

I blush. “I have to work, but maybe after we can hang out?”

Frank smiles. “I’ll pick you up. Get you a nice dinner. Relax at home, just you and me… And the cats.”

I giggle. “Sounds perfect.”

Frank smiles, grabbing his phone as I notice Mary peeking up from over her textbook, eyes on me.

I bite my lips and make my way over. “Mary-”

“Are you dating Frank?” She asks, watching me.

I blush. “Yeah. Is that ok?”

“Yeah.” Mary nods, turning back to her textbook. “I was wondering how long it would take. I like you, and I knew Frank would warm up to you eventually.”

I blush. “You knew?”

Mary smiles up at me mischievously. “Of course, it didn’t take a genius to see you guys liked each other.”

I blush more. “Oh…”

She closes her textbook and climbs next to me, snuggling close. “It’s ok. You guys deserve to be happy,”

I blush and hold her close. “You’re pretty amazing, you know that?”

Mary shrugs. “I’m just smart. That’s the only special thing about me.”

My heart breaks a bit as I turn to her. “Mary… Yes, you’re smart. But you know what’s more important than that?” She shakes her head, and I continue. “You’re sweet. You’re funny. You have a big heart and you aren’t afraid to love and learn and explore the world. You’re an  _amazing_ little girl. And I know both Frank and your mom are so so proud of you.”

She blushes, hugging me tight. “Thank you,” She whispers, and I hug her tight before noticing Frank watching us, a smile on his face.

I smile back shyly, showing Mary Dodger’s new coat and watching her play with him as Frank settles beside me. He kisses my cheek, an arm around me, and I relax, knowing I didn’t mess up.

Frank kisses my temple. “Thank you,” He whispers.

“I didn’t do anything,”

Frank smiles gently. “You were you. That’s all I could ever ask for.” I snuggle close, embarrassed, and Frank sighs happily before Mary asks, “Frank? Why is Roberta staring at us?”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

“You are playing with that girl,” Roberta snaps, glaring at Frank. “You’re gonna put Peyton in Mary’s life, and what happens when you decide you’re done?”

 

I shift a bit, unsure if I should be offended or not. I know Frank’s past with women. I know he pushes them all away so they don’t know who he really is. I’m not blind or oblivious, but I know Frank and I did things backwards- He opened to me long before he ever showed an interest in me.

 

“Roberta, this isn’t a one night stand,” Frank sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

“And when you decide you don’t like dating?” Roberta crosses her arms, eyeing him. “You need to get yourself together and take care of that girl. If you can’t handle dating, don’t do it.”

 

I swallow, a bit hurt and offended.  Even though I know she doesn’t mean it. “I- I should go…”

 

“Peyton, wait,” Frank gently catches my arm, bringing me closer. “Stay. Please.”

 

I swallow, studying his face. His eyes are gentle but firm, begging but almost demanding. As if he needs me to say yes. “Ok,” I whisper, resting my head on his chest as he holds me against him.

 

“My life is my decision,” Frank turns to Roberta. “I know what I’m doing.”

 

Roberta sighs. “You better. I love you and Peyton, but I don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

 

Frank sighs. “Neither do I,” He rubs my back. “But I have no intention of letting that happens.”

 

I smile a little, snuggling more against him. “I promise, I’ll do everything I can.”

 

He smiles, kissing my forehead. “So will I, sweetheart.”

 

Roberta sighs, watching us. “Just- be careful. All of you deserve to be happy, but I’ve seen this family fall apart. I can’t watch that happen again.”

 

I blush as Frank chuckles. “Deal.”

 

…

 

“Hey Peyton?” Mary asks, staring out over the water. “What is dying like?”

 

I freeze, turning to her. “Why do you ask?”

 

She doesn’t say anything for a long moment. “I want to know if Mom hurt when she died.”

 

I soften, holding her close. “Dying… Dying is peaceful. Your mom died without being in pain and without being afraid. And… I know she’s proud of you.”

 

She turns, squeezing me around my waist. “I wish I could remember her.”

 

I strake hair from her face. “It’s ok to not remember. You’ve had Frank to take care of you, so you’ll naturally only remember him. But know that whether or not you remember, you know who she was and that she loves you. That’s much more important than having to have a memory of her.”

 

She closes her eyes, listening to the waves as she holds me close to her. “Frank says we all end up together in the end.”

 

I smile, watching the waves. “He’s right.”

 

She smiles. “You think she’d be happy to see me?”

 

I smile down at her. “She’d be excited to see you. But not yet. When it’s time, and you’ve lived your life.”

 

Mary nods slowly. “I’m nervous to meet the therapist. Last time the lady acted like my life was awful because she didn’t understand me.”

 

I rub her back. “If you’re uncomfortable, we;ll find you another one. What matters is how YOU feel, ok?”

 

Mary sighs. “Ok. I’ll try.”

 

I stroke her hair. “Just be honest.” I feel eyes on me, and I look over to see Frank watching me with a gentle smile. He going back to working on the boat, drying his hands, and he comes over and pecks my lips. “You guys ready to test this out?”

 

I smile. “Ready,” I settle in a seat with Mary as Frank starts the boat, taking a small ride around the Marina.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

I wipe down the bar in my usual uniform, a spare change of clothes in my bag and beyond thrilled for my shift to end. Roberta actually apologized before she took Mary, and I know Dodger is having fun with the cats. I look up and smile, seeing Frank in his plaid shirt, wearing a baggy black shirt underneath and worn blue jeans with his boots.

He looks gorgeous.

Frank’s eyes land on me, and I blush when I see the smile on his face. He makes his way over and slides onto a stool. “Hey there, gorgeous…”

I blush, grinning. “Sorry troublemaker, I’m already taken…”

He chuckles under his breath, playing along. “Oh really? Anyone I know?”

I smirk. “Definitely not. He’s tall, funny, handsome… Nothing like you,”

Frank laughs, hand gripping his chest. “Ouch, that one hurt.”

“Aww, poor baby,” I giggle, leaning over and kissing his cheek. He turns, catching my lips and making me squeak in surprise. “Hey!”

He smirks. “Karma’s a bitch,”

I roll my eyes, weakly backhanding his chest. “Asshole,”

“Mmm, feisty,” He smiles, watching me with eyes that make me blush and want to hide. “Are you ready for tonight?”

I smile shyly. “I just have to change in the bathroom.”

He hums, stroking my cheek. “I’ll be here…”

I blush and clock out, grabbing my bag and changing into leggings and a baggy shirt. Since I don’t really know what he has planned, I don’t know how to dress, but since Frank is so casual I’m assuming I made the right choice. I pad out and see him smile, offering his arm and drawing me to his side, kissing me before helping me in the truck.

“So,” Frank starts the truck. “I originally had this great plan to take you out… Go for a nice dinner…” He chuckles, glancing over to me. “But I think we both know that wouldn’t work.”

I tilt my head, waiting.

Frank grins. “Neither of us are interested in that sort of thing… Yet. Maybe if we both had more time.”

I nod. “Yeah, we probably didn’t think that through…” I can’t help but giggle. “Figures.”

He reaches over and rests his hand on my thigh, squeezing gently. “I’ll have to make it up to you sometime.”

I squeeze his hand. “Hey, spend time with you is more than enough for me…” I dip my head shyly.

He kisses my knuckles, pulling into the driveway. We see Mary in Roberta’s doorway and laugh, waving back before she grins and shuts the curtains. “Definitely yours,” I tease, grinning at him.

Frank raises an eyebrow at me. “Something you want to say, princess?”

I shiver, blushing as he shuts the door. “No, not at all…”

He chuckles darkly. “That’s what I thought…” He nips my neck before padding into the kitchen, starting to order pizza. I slide up behind him and wrap my arms around his middle, nosing the nape of his neck and fingers teasing along the lines of his abs.

“Mmm,” Frank hums, hanging up. “And what are you up to, princess?”

I blush, hiding between his shoulder blades. “Nothing…”

He turns and wraps me in his arms, kissing my head. “I missed you,” He whispers, nosing my neck.

I blush. “I’ve missed you too… How did therapy go?”

Frank sighs. “It’s… it’s hard. I thought I was doing a good job making her feel loved, but…”

I kiss his jaw. “It’s not you. She absolutely feels loved by you and knows you will always protect her. But she probably hasn’t realized how much she really needs closure, this situation absolutely put all of that in the center out of nowhere.”

Frank nods slowly. “Yeah…” He clears his throat. “I told her I wanted to adopt her…”

I look up at him. “And?”

He smiles. “She said yes.”

I beam, squeezing him. “That’s great!”

He chuckles. “We’re waiting until she’s in a better place with Diane… But we’re excited.”

I peck his nose. “You’re an amazing dad.”

He blushes as the doorbell rings, and he goes to pay the delivery man as I get some plates ready. He smiles, opening it up and getting it ready. “We have some movies, some TV…”

I smile gently, knowing he doesn’t watch a lot of TV. “Or we could just talk?”

He smiles, settling on the couch and letting me rest my legs over his. “Perfect.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

I giggle as Frank nuzzles my neck, arms wrapped around me as I work on cooking dinner. Mary is in the living room, doing homework while Dodger sprawls out beside her, tail wagging occasionally when she pets his head.

 

“Mmm, it smells good…” He kisses the nape of my neck. “Thank you, princess.”

 

I blush. “No problem,” I peck his lips and finish up dinner, frowning when I hear a knock on the door and Dodger barking protectively. “Were you expecting someone?”

 

Frank frowns, moving to the door. “Can I help you?”

 

“I’m looking for my daughter,” A familiar voice says, and I freeze, rushing to the door and swallowing when I see him.

 

“Here,” I swallow, stepping beside Frank and looking at him even though I’m terrified. “What do you want, Dad?”

 

He smirks. “Can’t I see my beautiful daughter?”

 

I shake my head. “Not you. You always want something. I told you I was finished.”

 

“You’re finished when I say so,” He growls darkly. “You left me with nothing.”

 

“You have your business. You have your money and your precious reputation,” I cling to Frank’s hand. “You need nothing from me, and I want nothing to do with you.”

 

My father shakes his head. “Pathetic. Ungrateful, just like your mother…”

 

“Don’t you dare say anything against my mother.” I snap coldly. “Get out of here before I get a restraining order.” He glares and stalks away, and when Frank closes the door I burst into tears, letting him hold me close.

 

“Hey,” Frank says softly, lips against my hair. “We’re gonna be ok, alright? I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

I close my eyes and cling to his shirt, sniffling. “I’m so sorry… I had no idea he would come here…”

 

He rubs my back, massaging gently and making me melt against him. “You have nothing to be sorry for, angel. I still love you.”

 

I freeze, staring up at him with wide eyes. “You- You love me?”

 

Frank swallows, realizing what he said. “Peyton… I…”

 

I lean up on my tiptoes, kissing him gently. “I love you too,” I whisper, smiling up at him shyly.

 

He smiles, kissing me deeply. “I’m going to take of you, princess. I promise.” I snuggle close, and he scoops me up, lying me on the couch and going to serve dinner as Mary climbs up beside me, snuggling close and Dodger hopping up to sit on our feet. Frank comes back in and chuckles, setting the plates on the table. “I’ll heat it up if we need to, ok?”

 

I shake my head, kissing Mary’s and sitting up. “We should eat, then we can all relax…”

 

Mary smiles. “Thank you for cooking, Peyton…”

 

I smile, brushing hair from her face. “Of course, any time.” We get to the table, and I ask, “How was therapy?”

 

Mary smiles a bit. “She’s nice. I can trust her… I think.”

 

I smile, glancing at Frank. “I’m happy for you, sweetheart.”

 

She looks to Frank. “When can you adopt me?”

 

Frank swallows hard, clearing his throat. “Whenever you’re ready, Mary. I didn’t want to push you.”

 

She smiles. “Can we start tomorrow?”

 

Frank smiles. “Yeah, I’ll call about it tomorrow.” Mary beams and runs over, hugging him tight, and I can’t help but smile as I watch my favorite people together. He notices and offers an arm, and I blush and join them, Mary and I on a leg as we snuggle together.

 

“We’ll be a family,” Frank whispers, kissing my hair and then Mary’s.

 

Mary looks up. “You mean…?”

 

Frank looks to me. “Well, we are dating… She’s been part of our family for a long time.”

 

I smile shyly, understanding what Mary meant. “We’ll see what happens in the future, ok?” I rub her back. “I don’t want to rush anything.”

 

Mary nods, seeming disappointed but understanding. “I love you guys,”

 

I smile. “And we love you,” I kiss her forehead. I refuse to be like my father- I want to be a support for them.

 

As if reading my mind, Frank noses my neck. “You’re not like him, sweetheart. I promise.”

 

“What did he want, anyway?” Mary asks, frowning. “He was so mean to you.”

 

I sigh and stroke her hair. “Bug… There are some people who don’t understand love. They think life is about money and reputation and what you can take from people. My father is one of those people. In reality… Life is so much more than that. It’s family and friends. It’s the time you spend with loved ones. It’s supporting and encouraging each other.”

 

She nods slowly. “I like yours better… People are jerks…”

 

I smile. “Yeah, some of them kind of are. But some people like Roberta care about others and try to help.”

 

Mary nods. “Am I like that? A good person?”

 

I smile. “No, you’re one of the best. You have an amazing heart and we love you.” She smiles and snuggles close, and I blush as I see Frank smiling at us.


End file.
